Tonks and April Fools
by PinkGloom
Summary: Tonks has ordered some "gifts" from the Weasley twins and uses them on the unsuspecting residesnts of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Multiple chapter story. TR Fluff at end
1. Prank 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Nympodora Tonks had a very important meeting this morning. That was why, despite her protesting body, she was getting up at 5am. It was April 1st- a very important day indeed. Everyone was gathered at number twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Siruis, Remus, Molly, Arthur…Fred and George…When Tonks got to the twins names her face fell a little. _Where are they?_

Then a POP interrupted her thoughts and a set of red hair twins apperated into her bedroom.

"Bloody hell, you two. Can't be on time for anything? Even when I'm paying you guys a arm and leg for this." Tonks murmured crossly as she got off her bed and went to go stand with them.

"Sorry, George was never a morning person." Fred replied while suppressing a yawn.

Tonks noticed the package George was holding at the mention of his name.

"Is that it?" Tonks asked excitably.

More awake then she had been a moment ago. She had been planning this for a month. Paying a pretty penny to keep the twins quiet and to get her hands on some…um, "presents". She expression twisted into a devil of a grin just thinking about it.

"Yep!" George grinned and handed the package over to Tonks. "It's all here. Everything you could ever imagine for a successful April Fools. Be careful, though. Mum and Dad know most of our tricks, so your best luck is with the Ron, Harry and the rest of them."

"Try not to taint them _too_ much. I mean this is suppose to be _our _job but we could never miss a opportunity to see Lee." Fred said with a grin. Tonks shuttered to think of the mischief and mayhem the three of them would get up to in the next twenty-four hours.

Tonks lifted a worried eyebrow and sighed. She was no angel..._No passing judgement today. _Tonks told herself.

"Thanks again you guys. Don't worry I will go into every horrible detail when you get back…if I am still alive, that is."

"You know, we have full faith in you, Tonks. We're counting on you in this time of need." Fred smiled.

Fred and George put their hands to their foreheads in mock salute and said in unison, "I solemnly swear that I am up too no good." With a POP, Tonks was once again left alone in her bedroom.

Tonks made her way over to a window, to use the morning rays to get a better view of the items in her "torture" box. _Oh, it was going to be a fun day indeed. _Tonks mouth opened in a grin that rivaled any cheshire cat. _This day holds so much promise!_ Tonks tried her best to swallow a yawn.


	2. Prank 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thank you's: I am so grateful to all of you! But, special thanks too…

Runnerz- the idea to put Hermoine and Ron together! HURRAH (Ron a girl snort)

And double thanks to Moony Lover- for loving all my fanfics and for commenting all of them also! You are number one!

Tonks had tried to go back to sleep but to no avail, she was simply to excited. Sure, she was as far from mature as one could get- but she had never dreamed of doing anything so devilish before...Tonks regretted not taking advantage of the muggle holiday before.

"I' making up for 24 years of abstinence." Tonks told the rising sun.

Tonks figured she would first go down for a quick breakfast; one can't plot mischief on an empty stomach. Then she would set up the traps one by one. As she went to leave, she pocketed one "present".

_Just in case._ She told herself.

Tonks descended the staircase as quietly as she could manage. Having passed no one, she thought she was home free…until she entered the kitchen.

It was Ron.

Alone.

Tonks smiled very wickedly indeed.

"Morning Ron." Tonks exclaimed. _God, I hope I sound casual_. In her own ears, her voice sounded tight and strained._ It's so hard to keep a straight face_! She had no idea how the twins managed it.

Tonks was very glad now that she hadn't gone downstairs empty handed. "Morning, Tonks." Ron replied, sounding half-asleep.

As Ron went to pour himself more tea, Tonks carefully placed the cupcake she had concealed in her pocket on the table. If Tonks knew Ron, which she did, the young boy would never be able to resist!

After pouring his tea, Ron turned from the counter and back to his breakfast. Upon facing the table, Ron's eyes lite up.

_Success! _Tonks congratulated herself. She tried to ignore the scene by pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Tonks cautiously looked over she shoulder as she poured her tea. Unable to resist the temptation to watch her prey go for the bait. Ron looked through the doorway, like he expected his mother to walk in. When she didn't, he grabbed the cupcake, removed the wrapping and swallowed it down in one large bite.

Tonks turned around to finish pouring her tea. She had a look of complete satisfaction on her face. It was going to be a good day indeed. She snickered as she added sugar and cream.

Tonks walked toward the table slowly. She knew the sight that was going to await her when she got to the table…

_I MUST not laugh. I must NOT laugh. I must not LAUGH! _Tonks repeated to herself like a chant. But no amount of preparation could stop her from bursting into a gale of giggles when she saw Ron's face.

Ronald Weasley, now had writing on his forehead that was bright blue and blinked…

'I fancy boys.'

Tonks let out a shriek and gripped her sides. There was no way she could see this and not break out into laughter... She dropped her cup of coffee on the table as she held her stomach, gut wrenching laughter gripped her. Thankfully, she hadn't taken a sip of her coffee, or Ron would have received another quite unpleasant shock.

"What? What is it?" Ron questioned with a very confused expression.

Before Tonks had time to answer, Hermoine ran into the kitchen with a look of worry.

"What's going on? I thought I heard a shriek and…and…"

She never got the chance to finish her sentence, as at that moment, Hermoine's eyes say the red blinking words on Ron's forehead. Hermoine's eyes widened into saucers. She was left speechless and her mouth hung open.

"Ron.." Hermoine started while lifting her hand to point at his forehead. "Your forehead it…"

He turned sharply to look at himself in a nearby window. He didn't have to look too hard at his reflection to see what Tonks had been laughing at. Ron stared blankly at his refection and saw the words, 'I fancy boys' happily blinking at him.

"What the BLOODY hell is _that_!" Ron screamed. He started to frantically claw at his forehead; trying to peal the words off.

Tonks hadn't stopped laughing the entire time.


	3. Prank 3

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Ron continued to claw at the sign now blinking on his forehead that said 'I fancy boys'.

Tonks was still laughing like she had lost all grip on reality.

Hermoine just stood there, in shock. She blinked her eyelids in quick secession. Slowly, she took in the scene before her and comprehension dawned.

"Tonks, how could you do this to Ron?" Hermoine said in a very Molly Weasely sounding voice. "This isn't a funny joke in the least! Do something to help him!"

Tonks laughter started to subside. She was saddened that Hermoine hadn't started to laugh with her. Although, she had really figured that appreciating practical jokes weren't her "area". Tonks loved Hermoine, but she could be such a stick in the mud at times.

Then Hermoine flashed Tonks a small grin; a look that was only exchanged between the two of them.

Tonks took back everything bad she had just thought.

"Tonks!" Roared Ron. "How could you do this too me? Take it off now! What if Harry or Ginny saw this! I would never live it down! Hurry! Get it the hell off my forehead!"

Tonks sighed (in what she hoped was a convincing manner) and started to pull her wand out of her pocket. Maybe it wasn't going to be her day after all.

"Wait!" Hermoine yelled. She raised her hands and Tonks hand stilled in her pocket.

Ron and Tonks just looked at her quizzical expressions on their faces.

"I…Iknowaspellthatwouldtotallyg etitoff." Hermoine said rather fast, like if she stopped talking she might not be able to get all the words out.

"Its called _siumixam ovlrig_."

Tonks stared at Hermoine. Tonks racked her brain, but couldn't remember hearing a spell with a title like that.

Before Tonks could open her mouth to argue her point Hermoine added, "It will _reverse the spell_ you put on him, _Tonks_."

Looking back, Tonks still didn't know how Hermoine keep a straight face though it all. Comprehension was finally granted to Tonks. _Wow, I never knew she had it in her. _

Tonks smiled. Hermoine was more mischievous than Tonks could ever have hoped to imagine. _Maybe_ _Hermoine is getting Ron back for that chewing gum he put in one of her textbooks. ABC, gum._ Tonks gave a small disgusted sound.

"Hurry up! Are you waiting until someone else sees this?!" Ron yelled. He was starting to sound not only angry but there was a hint of anxiety.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Tonks was glad she had practiced her silent spells. Ron would never let her finish the spell if he had started to hear it in the correct order. Tonks swished her wand and thought the words, _girlvo maximuis_…and the deed was done.

Ron looked around with a dazed expression on his face. Ron felt funny. He felt like he didn't like Quidditch anymore and would rather go shopping.

….that pink was his favorite color.

…He wondered if his pajamas were fashionable enough.

….He thought that maybe…he really did fancy boys.

…That he fancied Harry.

"What have you DONE to ME!" Ron looked at his reflection in the window again. He no longer had the blinking red sign on his forehead, but he did have long hair. There was an awful big resemblance to Ginny.

Ron looked down.

Ronald Weasley had boobs.

Ron Weasley was a _girl_.

He let out a very feminine yell.

This time Hermoine joined Tonks on the floor rolling with laughter.


	4. Prank 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Comments from me: Pirate6girl, promised me cupcakes if I updated soon….I would like sprinkles on them! Thanks

Ron just gaped blankly at Hermoine and Tonks as they laughed themselves hoarse.

She felt furious! But, she also felt…

"WAH!" Ron sobbed, throwing her hands over her head. Tears began to pour out of her eyes, leaving trails over her cheeks.

Like a little girl…

…literally.

Hermoine was the first one able to calm down enough to help the shocked Weasley. She stopped laughing walked over to Ron.

"What's wrong, Ronny? Don't cry."

Tonks listened to Hermoine as she tried to smooth Ronny's(?)crying. Tonks could tell Hermoine was trying her best to be serious, but she still had a very evil smile on her face.

"Hermy and Tonks are laughing at me!" Ronny sobbed into her hands. "Apparently, that spell not only gives him boobs but…it kind of, enhanced his emotions too." Tonks shook her head. What emotional woman Ronald turned out to be.

She rolled her eyes though when she hear Ronny give another pathetic sob. "Yeah, a woman who just finished watching three hours of Lifetime movie marathons." Tonks shuttered at the thought; that channel was pure evil.

Still, having a Ron falling to pieces was working out nicely for Hermoine, who seemed to love the idea of comforting his now "female" friend.

Although she was enjoying the scene playing out in front of her, there was work to be done! Tonks began to quietly snuck out- in the search for more prey. But, then she thought better and asked Hermoine...

"Will you be all right watching Ronny till the spell wears off...?"

Hermoine looked up to Tonks like she had almost forgotten she was in the same room as Ronny and her.

"Of, course I would." Hermoine said hastily. "It will only last for an hour or two. Ronny, why don't we take our tea upstairs, okay?"

Ronny gave a weak nod and started to follow Hermoine out of the kitchen with the cup of tea he had poured earlier.

When Hermoine had her back turned towards them, Tonks could have swore that Ronny throw her a very evil smile, on their way out of the kitchen…

But, Hermoine was on her own now.

"Good luck, Hermoine." Tonks whispered under her breath feeling like she might need it.

After they had disappeared, Tonks ran back up to her room making. She quickly and breathlessly shut the door behind her.


	5. Prank 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Harry and Ginny are already in a relationship.

Safe in her room, Tonks took a moment to congratulate herself. It had been too simple almost...It hadn't been a challenge but, yet, very gratifying. Tonks gave herself a pat on the back.

She silently thanked Fred and George, for her box of pranks. There would have been no way that her day would have been half as enjoyable without their help. And its not even nine am yet!

Tonks reached into the box and carefully took out a tube of lipstick. Now where was Ginny? Tonks had a present for her.

"Umm…" Tonks muttered to herself. A problem did present itself. How was she going to get Ginny alone to give her the lipstick. Harry and Ginny had been attached at the hip lately and there was no way her scheme was going to work if she found them together.

Tonks fell onto her bed in a huff. She played with the tub of lipstick with her fingers. Think, think, think...Tonks giggled when she realized she sounded like winnie-the-pooh. It seemed like a eternity passed, contemplating the best way to get the teenage lovers away from each other, before a soft knock woke her out of her thoughts.

"Tonks are you in there?"

It was Ginny.

Tonks gave a silent prayer of thanks to the god of April Fools.

"Yeah, I'm here. Come on in"

Ginny opened the door slowly just popping her head in. She looked rather flustered.

"Have you seen Harry? I can't find him anywhere." Ginny looked positively miserable.

"No, but," Tonks sat up on her bed, "Come here and shut the door Ginny. I have something I want to give you." Tonks said gripping the lipstick.

With the prospect of a gift, Ginny forgot about Harry for a moment and went into Tonks' room, shutting the door behind her.

"What is it, Tonks?" Ginny's eyes full of curiosity.

"Well, I know how important it is for us females to look our best. Especially for our boyfriends. So…here you go" Tonks opened her hand showing Ginny the tube of lipstick.

Ginny let out a squeal of delight.

"It really wasn't my color and I know Hermoine would never want it."

Ginny wasn't listening to Tonks anymore, though. She had walked over to Tonks mirror, that was hanging on the wall, and opening the tube of lipstick. She preceded to apply it generously onto her lips. Ginny made a smacking noise, looking quite pleased with her reflection.

Turning around Ginny gave Tonks a huge smile.

"Thanks Tonks! My mom would never have gotten me this! It's just my color too. Now, I have to find Harry." Voicing her thanks one more time Ginny opened the door and scurried out.

Tonks felt guilty for what she had done…for a moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! _OH GOD, MY LIFE IS A VOID_.  
Ok, I'm over that now. 

Sorry, it took me a WHOLE 3 days to update. I am so evil, aren't I?  
Read my other stories too, I implore you too.

Side note on this chapter: You are all luck that the muses struck me on the way to work. I was just waiting at an intersection and then WHAM it hit me and I haven't been able to stop all day! I am glad my muse is back from vacation.

Now another chapter of mayhem…

Not long after Tonks had given Ginny the lipstick, Molly called for everyone to come down to lunch. She would now know whether plan number 2 had worked or not.

Tonks crossed her fingers as she descended the stairs hoping that the lipstick won't fail her.

Everyone was around the table, well mostly. Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other. Ron and Hermoine were curiously missing though. "Poor Hermoine…" Tonks gave her silent pity. Remus and Siruis were talking about nothing in particular at least from what she could gather, not that she was paying them any attention. Tonks was only concerned about brushing against Ginny and Harry as she entered the kitchen.

She walked through the door slightly 'tripping'. She tapped into Harry and Ginny and as she did so muttered "Appervio Bleu". Now the plan was in motion…

Tonks gave her normal apologizes for tripping and went to go sit next to Remus. The next five minutes were uneventful. Molly served the sandwich and sat down next to Siruis.

That's when it happened.

"Ginny, honey, are you cold?" Molly asked before she took one bite of her sandwich. "Your lips are all blue."

Success.

"My lips, are what mom?"

"Oh, my! Harry your lips too!" Molly had now gotten the attention of Remus and Siruis who had ended there discussion.

Tonks just laid back in her chair and watched as the scene unfolded before her. She had made sure to get a front row seat. Tonks was right in front of Ginny and could see the whole thing.

Slowly blue marks started to appear all over Harry's face. On his neck, ears, and they seemed to make a path down his shirt. Ginny had a small amount of blue marks appearing also, though not as dark as Harry's.

"What in Merlin's beard is that?" Molly squealed why leaning over the table to get a better view to see what they were.

Tonks gave a small blush. For she knew they were…

"Their in the shape of…_lips_!"

Ginny's and Harry's eyes opened wide in disbelief.

Caught red handed.

Fred and George had been right when they had given that lipstick to her. They were masters of the craft.

"Ginny! Harry! What have you been up to! Tell me now!"

Harry and Ginny just blushed a violent crimson.

"Oh, my god! Harry have you been _snogging _my_ daughter_!"

"Um…"

It had been semi calm but that was until Molly started to notice how low the blue lip marks went.

Shaking her finger at Harry's chest Molly cried, "How far do those marks go down!"

"You sly dog, Harry." Siruis commented calmly, "I didn't know you had it in you."

Harry gave his uncle a weak nod.

Remus just rolled his eyes and gave a light chuckle. Then when back to eating his sandwich.

"Harry, open your shirt immediately!"

That was when Tonks saw Harry face break out to a look of complete horror.

"Siruis was right." Tonks silently mused, "He is a sly dog."

"Mum, that isn't necessary! Harry and I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I will be the judge of that Ginny Weasley! Harry take off your shirt this instant!"

Too afraid not to comply Harry stood up and undid one button…

The marks did not end.

One more button…

More lip imprints.

And so it went till he had unbuttoned his whole shirt.

Harry Potter was covered in blue lip marks.

Molly looked like she was going to faint.

Ginny looked pale.

Siruis gave Harry a saucy wink.

Remus finally looked up with a expression of quiet astonishment.

Tonks was slightly shocked. She had never dreamed it would go this far. Both the prank or the lip marks. Oh, well. They had dug their own grave.

"What have you two been doing!"

"Isn't it obvious, Molly? They have been snogging…and a lot I might add." Siruis said in a 'duh' voice.

"AHHHHHHH! _GINNY WEASLEY_! **HARRY POTTER**!"

Molly's rants were caught off guard by another person's screaming…

"Mudblood! Filth! Garbage! DISGRACE!"

"I'll go cover the portrait!" Tonks leaped from the table to go cover the picture. It was working just as she had planned. Tonks gave a hearty laugh as she went into the hallway. She wasn't worried about being heard, nothing could be heard over Mrs. Black and Molly's screams.

OWARI

Sorry, short chapter. As I stated in my other fanfic I am sick and I have work tomorrow at 6am and it is almost midnight now, so I need sleep. I will update tomorrow.

**VERY LONG AND VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES PLEASE READ!**

Ok, here I go.

I have been gripped by the holy ghost of all fanfic writing or the devil.

I am still debating.

My insane idea.

I want to write a story about Remus and his years at Hogwarts. All 7 yrs. Crazy, huh?  
I mean do it good too. Research, reading all 6 books again to get the feel they are written in. I mean do it VERY good. Like writing a novel about it all.

The only differences…

A. Try and make it a little more cheerful.  
B. Have Tonks been the same age as Remus.

I love Remus/Tonks (duh) So, I would want her in the story. She would still be able to change her appearance and be Siruis' cousin. I just want to include her.

I would have to do a lot of reading and such to make sure it was very true to what Rowling's has written about them. It would take me a month or two to start. But, I would still write other fanfic as I write that one.

It is just a big idea that I want serious feedback. If I get nothing then I won't do it. Or if everything thinks they wouldn't be able to read something that big. I won't try it. I have to get more then a couple of replies to do this. Sorry, if I seem rude.

Well, there it is! Please think it over and let me know what you think! LONNA


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the lipstick. Am I not a cruel author? Playing with the Harry Potter world with no remorse! Evil Laugh

IMPORTANT: I try and post but my computer is very picky and sometimes won't load for me. So I can have a story ready for 2 days before I can load it. I'm sorry! I can't help it! You don't know how mad it makes me spending 3 hours to write a story and then not being able to post it! AHHHHH

PS I know no one cares but my Harry Potter doujinshi came in the mail today straight from Japan. I am in pure bliss. I went to the doctor today also and I have a sinus infection, so pity me. 

NOTICE----This is not a SLASH! I don't like Remus/Siruis, it is just a prank in the story so…HAVE NO FEAR!

Now chapter 7 (OMG),

Tonks 'tried' to calm the portrait of Siruis mom but…

…this had been part of her plan to.

While Mrs. Black was still in hysterics, Tonks gripped her wand that was still hidden in her cloak.

"HARRY POTTER! YOU MOLESTED MY DAUGHTER!"

While Mrs. Black was temporary distracted by the voice that was louder then hers, Tonks pulled out her wand and yelled, "Truthvoloi Syrupism!"

Mrs. Black was struck dumb. Knowing it was only going to be for a minute that Mrs. Black was going to be missing her voice, Tonks dashed behind the staircase, hiding in the shadows.

Snickering, Tonks thought, "Let's see what else she can yell at the top of her lungs."

"SIRUIS BLACK LOVES PORNO! HE IS A PERVRT WITH A 24/7 LIBITO PROBLEM!" Mrs. Black shrieked adding, "FILTY OF MY FLESH!"

Not being able to help herself, tears of mirth fell out of Tonks eyes as she tried not to faint from hysterics.

Tonks noticed that the yelling from the kitchen had subsided.

Well, at least for a second.

"What the BLOODY hell is that!"

It was a new voice that now joined the yelling contest Molly Weasley and Mrs. Black had been having moments ago.

"SIRUIS BLACK LOVES REMUS LUPIN! HE LOVES MEN AND WOMEN! SHAMELESS, SHAMELESS MAN!"

The whole party that had been in the kitchen ran into the hallway. Molly was dragging Harry by his ear, his shirt still unbuttoned. Ginny looked like she was happy that all attention had been draw away from her and Harry. Remus looked a little rattled. Siruis had a look in his eyes that could freeze hell over.

"You damn woman! What are you talking about! SHUT UP!"

"SIRUIS BLACK KISSES EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING! HE LIKES IT WHEN PEOPLE SLAP HIS ASS!"

Siruis' mouth just opened wide in disbelief, along with everyone else in the room. Tonks couldn't see everything but she knew her cousin had never blushed that hard EVER.

Siruis tried to pull the curtain over the portrait but, it had more to say.

"SIRUIS AND REMUS SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Is that true, Siruis? Molly asked in a very quiet voice like she was trying to keep a secret.

Tonks noticed Remus looked a little pale himself. She let out a evil laugh. Knowing what boys can do. Shameless, both of them.

"NO! It's not TRUE! My god Molly!"

He finished pulling the curtain but even though her face was hidden Mrs. Black shared more personal information of Siruis',

"THE MULTITUES HE'S BROUGHT TO HIS HOUSE! DISGRACE! HIDE THE CHILDREN! SIRUIS BLACK IS A RANDY MAN!"

Grabbing Harry and Ginny to her bosom, Molly gave Siruis a look that read, "YOU!"

"You molested my babies! Harry! Ginny! Did this terrible man do this to you! You can tell me!"

Siruis looked at Molly like she had grown a third head.

Tonks noticed Remus' shoulders starting to shake with unvoiced laughter. At least one other person had a sense of humor. Tonks smiled wickedly, "He's going to be in a good mood at other people's misfortunate till I get him too!"

OWARI

Like it? I did. 'Siruis Black is a randy man.' I love that line. Well, I think like 2 more chapters to go…I will post soon. If my computer lets me! THANKS AND REVIEW PLEASE 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing…OMG How many times must I say that?

NEWS FROM ME: I just want to thank again all the people who read my stories! I love you HUGS You all rock, my HP filled world!  
I have decided to do the Remus Lupin story! Everyone dance! I have got to do a LOT of research and read all the books again. I will give updates on how I am doing with it…  
I have no idea what to name the story yet but I am sure I will call the first chapter 'The Owl'. I am still thinking about Tonks role in the story…That is what is making my brain hurt most of all.

Now that you are tired from reading all that boring stuff here is another chapter!

Tonks stayed hidden in the shadows. She still couldn't believe that Molly had accused Siruis of 'raping' Harry and Ginny. It was almost too much!

"Molly! What kind of nonsense are you talking about!"

"You heard the portrait! You're a randy scoundrel! You raped Remus when you were in Hogwarts and now you are going after Harry and my little Ginny!"

Harry looked at Molly in utter disbelief. Ginny looked like she wanted to tell the truth but was too scared to get scolded for snogging Harry.

Finally Remus spoke up, "Molly I was never 'raped' by Siruis. Even though he is a 'randy scoundrel' as up put it, he would never hurt Harry or Ginny. Isn't that right you two?"

Ginny quickly found her voice, "Lupin's right mum. I was…snogging Harry in the attic. Please don't get mad at Siruis he didn't do anything."

Molly looked down to Harry to get a conformation of the story. He shook his head lowly, 'yes'. Molly pursed her lips, apologized to Siruis and Remus, grabbed Ginny by the ear, dragging her and Harry out of the room.

Still hidden in the shadows of the staircase, Tonks waited. She watched as Remus walked over to Siruis. They started talking about something in hushed whispers. Seeming to share a joke, they both laughed. That's when Tonks heard half of their conversation,

"…rape!"

"….didn't mind…"

"…James liked the…"

"…it was always enjoyable when…"

Did she need to get earwax out of her ears? Was she hearing this right…? It couldn't be…No!

Not, Siruis and Remus!

NO!

That's when it happened. Siruis seemed to grab Remus in a fierce embrace and then he…

He…

He…

…Kiss him!

"AHH!" Tonks let out a yelp before she could stop herself. Before she could get caught by the two 'lovers', she apparered from under the staircase into her room.

----Remus POV-----

I watched as Molly made her excuses to me and Siruis about the false accusations and dragged Harry and Ginny from the room.

After they had walked out, I made my way over to Siruis.

"Siruis," I whispered, "That was the funniest thing I have seen in a long time."

He glared at me for a moment and then gave me a smirk.

"You do know, Remus that Tonks is hiding in the shadows over there."

"Yes and I also bet this is all her fault. It is 'April Fools', a muggle holiday, were you prank people. I say we give her a small dose of her own medicine."

"And how do you propose that my dear Moony?"

"Well, Padfoot. I say we give her an example of your 'randy escapades'."

They both let out a small laugh.

I started with mouthing nonexistence words and then muttering, "…rape!"

"….didn't mind…"

"…James liked the…"

"…it was always enjoyable when…"

Then Siruis suddenly grabbed me in a hug and whispered in my ear, "Trust me, Moony."

That was all the explanation I got before he bent my head down and skillfully covered my mouth with his hand and pretended to kiss me. I could feel his hair brush against my cheek as he used it to cover our faces.

I heard a 'Yelp' from the direction of the staircase and the sound of someone apparating. It was Tonks, fleeing the scene of the crime.

----END Remus POV---

Remus and Siruis both came up from the 'kiss' laughing their heads off like madmen.

"I haven't had that much fun in ages! Oh, god Remus! If only I could have seen her face!"

"That was brilliant, Padfoot!"

We gave each other a high five. We heard the distant yelling of Molly.

"Today certainly has been interesting."

Siruis nodded in agreement.

OWARI

I liked how that ended up…the 'kiss' just came out of no where. Hope I didn't scare anyone! LOL

Next chapter what you all have been waiting for…REMUS GETS PRANKED! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing…I cry. 

Now on to what we have all been waiting for…Remus gets PRANKED! WHEEEEE

PS. Aside from Siruis, this is my favorite prank. Maybe it is because I wished I owned Remus.

….I like drawing out this story…(evil, huh?)

How long Tonks sat in her room in a daze she never knew. Never in a million years would she have guessed that would happen. Siruis and…Remus?

Tonks gave her head another violent shake from side to side to get that thought out of her head. Siruis was a pervert but he only like girls…right? Then there was Remus. Tonks knew he held Siruis in high esteem but…but nothing ever like THAT.

A silent blush crept onto Tonks cheeks again. Nothing, nothing could get the image of that kiss out of her mind.

Siruis and Remus…

….had kissed…

…on the lips!

She was sure of it!

'Well,' Tonks mind reminded her, 'You still have that prank to pull on Remus…'

Yeah, that. Now that she knew his dirty little 'secret' it didn't seem like it would affect Remus as much as she though it would, to pull the prank she had planned. Still, she had been planning for months…and this could be her only opportunity to do it.

Raising off the bed in a determined stance, she strutted over to the box on her dresser and pulled out the last remaining item in it. A hot chocolate package. Tonks thought for a moment on how authentic the twins had made it look. She would never have guessed it wasn't the really thing.

"Ok," she slapped her face lightly with both hands, "I can do this! I am a wall of strength, I am a pillar of power, I am…"

She caught her reflection in the mirror and her eyes lingered to her lips. Blushing violently she ran out of her room, gripping the chocolate package and stuffing it in her robe.

Luck was on her side again and no one was in the kitchen. Grabbing a mug as fast as could (without dropping it), Tonks went to the sink and began to fill it with water. Normally, she would have put a teapot on the stove but she didn't want the noise on the shrill whistle when it finished, to bring anyone into the kitchen.

Bringing her wand to the mug she whispered, Incendio, and a small flame shot from her wand. Holding the flame near the mug for a few moments, Tonks watched as the water started to boil.

Putting out her wand, she reached for the hot chocolate package in her robe. Carefully she poured the contains into the mug of steaming water. She looked at for a moment wondering if she should do it. A silent battle raged for a couple of minutes, but the Fred and George, part of her personality won.

Holding the mug by the handle, she automatically walked towards the library. Right, before she was going to knock, Tonks heard the rustle of papers. She had heard that sound coming out of the library plenty of times before but…what if someone was in there with him this time? Like Siruis? With Remus?

Tonks decided not to knock on the door, she just walked right in. Looking up, she dropped the mug with the fake hot chocolate and let out a gasp. Siruis was sitting on the desk, Remus was on the chair in between Siruis' legs. Both of their shirts were open and a long of surprise was on both their faces. Tonks noticed both Siruis and Remus' faces were flushed and they were both also panting heavily.

"Oh, my God! They have been making-out!" Her mind raced. Stuttering an excuse she slammed the door shut, ran up to her room and cried her eyes out.

The real Tonks rolled her eyes, envisioning the broken hearted Tonks from her day 'dream' jumped out the second story window in her room. More like a nightmare, she corrected herself.

Letting out a small laugh, at how immature she was being, she lifted her hand again to knock on the door.

"Come in." said the voice in the room. Tonks knew it was Remus. Praise god, she had been wrong. Opening the door slowly for fear of spilling some of the chocolate, Tonks walked into the library. Remus turned around from looking out the window with a book open on his lap and said, "Good Evening, Tonks."

She nearly dropped the mug, right there. She never thought about how embarrassing it would be to see him again. A deep blush crept onto her face and she hung her head so Remus couldn't see how red it had gotten.

"I thought you might be thirsty…" Lamely she lifted her head and gave a awkward smile. "That sounds excellent."

Cautiously she walked over to him and handed him the hot chocolate. Before he took a sip of it, he looked at her and said, "I hope you liked that little display Siruis and I made this afternoon."

Tonks mouth opened but she had no idea what to say.

"It was really was fun to fake that 'kiss'. Siruis and I used to do that to fool the girls at Hogwarts. It was always so hilarious, some of the reaction we got."

Sighing with unvoiced laughter, Remus took a sip of the hot chocolate.

'I thought so! Remus could never be gay…I was just being silly and jumping to conclusions.' Tonks mind explained to her.

"Well, I am glad to see that all of this has been settled, _under the covers_." Remus' mouth twitched as he said the last part. Like he had no control over it.

Remus looked at Tonks and she looked back. Then not being able to control it any longer Tonks started to crack up.

"Tonks, what have you done to me, _under the covers_! Remus exclaimed with a blush.

Letting out a very un-lady like snort, Tonks began to cry and rolled onto the floor laughing.

Remus just stared at her, not knowing how he should feel about the present situation.

OWARI

Ok, one more chapter! Tonks gets her just desserts! Till then, please review and read my new story, 'Remus and the Unicorn's Blood."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do you think if I owned HP, I would fan fiction? I would write a book and make money. Because, I'm not making money with this. 

The final chapter, so sad! I loved this story! I am glad that everyone else liked it!  
I might be tempted to write a epilogue if I have any takers. I need reviews!

Remus continued to stare.

It was getting rather annoying.

He could at least say something…

"How do you like it Tonks, _under the covers_?"

Tonks felt a blush cover her checks. Where was he going with this?

Remus stood up, his face a inch from hers.

Tonks mind began to race. She could smell the hot chocolate on his breathe. He was so close. He really was a devil of a man.

"Tonks did you know I have always liked girls, _under the covers_?"

This conversation was going no where but Tonks face had never gotten redder, she still managed to give a small nod to Remus' question. Was she really even suppose to answer it? Tonks was so light headed and nothing mattered other then how close Remus was.

She felt as his hands gripped her arms, that were hanging limp at her side. Tonks heart almost jumped out of her chest. Tonks tried to look a lot calmer then she felt. Did he know what he was doing to her?

"I have a secret for you Tonks,_ under the covers_."

Tonks watched as Remus slowly lowered his head, so that his lips were right next to her ear. Tonks knew her heart stopped then. For a moment she wondered why he had such a hold on her, then he spoke.

"I want you to close your eyes Tonks, _under the covers_."

Tonks obeyed immediately, although she wasn't sure why.

This wasn't going exactly as she had planned, not that she minded. Maybe the prank hot chocolate had a side effect of 'randyness'. Tonks didn't mind. It was a dream come true. Maybe even a couple of fantasies.

"Now don't open or eyes or there will be consequences, under the covers"  
Tonks shivered as Remus pick her up. It was a dream. Her handsome prince carrying her upstairs to have his way with her. What was his 'way'? Gentle or Rough? Fast or Slow? Her mind was so busy thinking of all the delicious choices that she didn't notice that when Remus opened a door, it wasn't to a bedroom upstairs. She didn't notice that they were both now outside the house. She did notice when he stopped walking.

"Tonks, _under the covers_."

"Yes..?" Tonks breathed, restlessly.

"April Fools, _under the covers_."

Then she flew through the air, and went **SPLASH** as she hit the water. It was the lake right outside the Burrow. Tonks couldn't even register what was going on she was so surprised. After a moment under water, Tonks emerged coughing water out of her lungs. So that's how he wanted to play, huh? Two can play that game!

"Help Remus! I can't swim!"

Tonks hated to lie but now was a good time to start. It was a cruel trick but, crueler then Remus'? Not in a million years. Tonks began to fray her arms about and thrash like a mad woman. I mean she had to make it look convincing.

And convincing it was.

Remus jumped in the water, quicker then Tonks could break a new teacup. He swam to her and began to drag her to shore. Tonks thought for a moment of telling him the terrible truth, but what would be the fun in that?

As they lay there on the shore near the lake, panting for breathe, Tonks conceived one last trick for April Fools. It was going to be a winner too. She was sure of it. Giving Remus a couple more moments to gather his breathe, she waited. As soon as Tonks noticed his breathing becoming normal again she pounced her prey.

"Oh, Remus" and with that Tonks threw herself into his arms.

Well, it was safe to say Remus wasn't expecting this and was thrown to the ground from his semi-sitting up position. Tonks laid on top of his soaking wet body and started to cry into his neck, saying how scared she had been and how brave he was to go in and rescue her.

'Even though it was his fault to begin with.' Tonks thought with a silent and evil laugh.

Pulling her head away she looked into his eyes. Tonks had meant for it to be a pathetic kind of, 'I'm a wounded dog' look to get the guilt on really thick but instead of seeing surprised brown eyes, she saw ones filled with tenderness and something else. Tonks had no idea what to think. So she asked him,

"Remus, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of havingmy way with you under the covers, _under the covers_."

Once again that day she was stuck dumb. Remus simply had to stop surprising her like this. Did he want her to have a heart attack? Had he said _'under the covers'_ twice?

That was Tonks last rational thought, for a moment later his lips were on hers. It was a excellent kiss. Tasting of lake water, chocolate and Tonks new favorite flavor: Remus.

How long they were like this she'll never know, nor did she care too. It seemed to last an eternity and as far as Tonks was concerned it was. What had lead up to this sequence of events?

Gender changing teenage boys

Blue Lipstick

Screaming old portraits

And fake hot chocolate

It wasn't at all a bad way to spend her day. And even though she had promised to tell the Weasley twins everything she did leave out one thing:

When Remus did have his way with her…

…under the covers.

**OWARI**

Two simple words:

Mischief managed.


End file.
